A motor vehicle often includes a gear shift assembly which enables a vehicle operator to control the transmission of the vehicle and to take the vehicle in and out of gear. The control positions provided by a gear shift assembly for a vehicle typically include park, reverse, neutral, drive, and low, which positions are often designated, respectively, by the letters P, R, N, D and L. The total number of gear shift positions may vary from vehicle to vehicle. In some vehicles there may be a range of low gears which are typically designated by the letter “L” followed by a number, for example L3, L2, L1. Some vehicle do not provide the driver with a low gear control setting. A gear shift assembly is operable to change gear positions and to maintain the selected gear position until the operator changes gears. Operation of the shift assembly may involve movement of vehicle components which can result in unwanted noise and wear on the components.